La Femme au Masque
by HellMorgana
Summary: Forcée de quitter les siens, Morgane une jeune servante se rend à Camelot et rentre au service de Viviane, la soeur d'Arthur...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: General (Il y aura de la romance, de l'action etc.)**

**Rating: T (Pour l'instant… je pense changer le changer en M pour certains chapitres)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages, mais ça vous en doutez un peu :) Je pense traduire mon histoire en anglais aussi. Si je ne suis pas trop paresseuse !**

...

**Chapitre 1. L'appel du large**

La vie est parfois remplie d'injustices. Il n'y a aucune garantie, aucun contrat qui promet une existence facile, une existence heureuse. Lorsqu'un malheur surgit, soit on se laisse écraser soit on relève la tête et on se bat.

La vie de Morgane, simple servante dévouée corps et âme à la reine Annis de Carmélide était de celles qui sont réglées comme une horloge, se lever, travailler et s'endormir le soir, rompue. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre, la reine était bonne avec elle, presque amicale quoique souvent capricieuse. C'est pour sa beauté et son talent de lectrice qu'elle avait pu se hisser si haut dans les rangs de serviteurs.

Morgane avait tout pour être heureuse, la santé, la beauté de ses 17 ans, des admirateurs, une chambre confortable et l'accès à la grande bibliothèque. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de se blottir dans le petit fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée dans la cuisine du château et de lire autant qu'elle le pouvait durant son temps libre au milieu d'odeurs toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Alice, la cuisinière en chef, sa protectrice qui l'avait recueillie et amenée il y a des années en Carmélide, l'avait toujours encouragée à s'instruire dans les livres. C'est ainsi que Morgane avait passé 10 ans de sa vie.

Sous ses traits délicats et son esprit acéré se cachait pourtant une ombre que seule Alice pouvait comprendre. Une ombre que bien des gens à cette époque devaient dissimuler. Chaque nuit, Morgane devait combattre la tristesse et la peur qui l'envahissait lorsque l'orage grondait dehors sous des torrents de pluies, la peur qui lui taraudait le ventre lorsque des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Morgane possédait le don. Elle était une sorcière tout comme Alice qui avait dû quitter Camelot 10 ans plus tôt afin d'échapper à l'horreur de la Grande Purge. C'est sur le chemin de la Carmélide qu'elle avait trouvé Morgane, seule et apeurée en plein milieu de la forêt. Ses parents avaient été brulés vifs, sur un bucher de fortune par les soldats d'Uther, le roi de Camelot.

Jamais elles n'avaient reparlées de cet épisode tragique de son existence. Le passé était le passé et il fallait vivre, plus que tout. Personne ne devait être au courant de sa magie, magie qui de toute façon ne se manifestait pour l'instant que sous forme de visions.

...

Cette nuit-là, Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, tout son corps était tendu. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son cauchemar mais il l'avait terrifiée. La main chaude d'Alice vint se poser sur son front.

_-Réveille-toi Morgane, j'ai besoin de toi !_

Morgane se détendit, un peu de rose vint recolorer ses joues. Alice avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur elle.

-_Maintenant ?_ demanda la jeune fille, _on est au beau milieu de la nuit._

Elle se redressa sur ses deux coudes afin de faire face à la femme assise sur son lit.

_-La reine a du mal à dormir, elle m'a demandé de lui préparer une potion. Elle préfère que tu la lui apporte personnellement._

Morgane souffla et se leva péniblement. Une petite marche dans les couloirs sombres du château n'était pas pour ainsi dire son activité préférée mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à la souveraine.

La reine Annis connaissait les talents de médecin d'Alice et ne se privait pas de lui demander de temps à autres de petits services. Les excès de colère du roi était connus de tous, il n'était pas rare de l'entendre hurler sur ses serviteurs ainsi que sur sa femme qui de ce fait était plus anxieuse que jamais. Carléon effrayait Morgane, il promenait sur elle des regards déplacés depuis quelques temps et la reine n'apprécier guère être dénigrée. La jeune fille s'était toujours arrangée pour le croiser le moins possible.

Morgane marchait tranquillement le long du couloir menant aux appartements royaux. A cette heure tardive, elle se fit la plus petite possible, la chandelle qu'elle tenait n'émettait qu'une faible lueur. Elle contempla le flacon qu'elle tenait dans son autre main, le liquide brunâtre destiné à la reine n'avait rien d'appétissant. Sa maîtresse avait toujours était très difficile, Alice devait redoubler d'efforts et élaborer des plats tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres pour ne pas devoir subir ses remontrances. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions, elle avalait le tout sans broncher. Dans son esprit, plus le gout était infect et plus le remède était efficace. Morgane fronça le nez, elle sourit en pensant à la reine avalant la mixture.

Le soldat qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre, s'écarta reconnaissant la servante de la reine. Morgane entra dans la vaste pièce. Il y faisait très sombre.

_-Majesté_, appela-t-elle doucement, avançant avec prudence de peur de se prendre les pieds dans le gigantesque tapis sur lequel reposait le lit.

_-Elle n'est pas ici, répondit une voix d'homme._

Morgana se retourna vivement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du roi derrière elle. Il était assis sur une chaise, derrière un petit bureau recouvert de parchemins. Heureusement, elle n'avait ni laisser tomber la chandelle, ni briser le flacon.

Tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, elle fit une révérence puis demeura silencieuse, la tête baissée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou mais elle tint bon.

_- Comment t'appelles-tu déjà_ ? Il semblait las mais ses yeux étaient cruels.

_-Morgane votre majesté. Je devais apporter sa potion à la reine._

Le roi repoussa sa chaise dans un grand bruit, se leva et s'avança vers elle. Morgane devint blême. Un horrible pressentiment vint l'envahir. Elle recula instinctivement et vint percuter le grand lit. S'il s'approchait encore, elle pourrait peut-être basculer en arrière et utiliser le lit pour s'échapper.

_-Je vais peut-être vous laisser votre altesse,_ tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

Avant même qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, il fondit sur elle avec une vitesse foudroyante et poussa ses épaules en arrière. Morgane tomba à la renverse sans même avoir le temps de réagir. Elle poussa un grand cri. Peut être quelqu'un viendrait il à sa rescousse. Il releva ses jupes d'une main, il tenait de l'autre les poignets de la jeune servante et les maintenaient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tentait désespérément de se débattre, en vain.

-_Lâchez moi,_ lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

Sous l'intensité du son, le roi relâcha quelques secondes les poignets de Morgane qui en profita pour le gifler de toutes ses forces. Elle était folle de rage, humilié et révoltée.

_-Mais que ce passe t'il ici !_ hurla la reine. Elle venait de rentrer dans la chambre et regarder la scène, ébahit.

Morgane émit un hoquet de soulagement. Lorsque le roi se releva pour faire face à sa femme, elle glissa le long du lit et se recroquevilla par terre.

-_Madame_, hoqueta-t-elle.

-_Sors d'ici ! Elle lui avait craché ses mots au visage. Je veux que tu partes. Que je ne revois jamais ton visage !_

Un sentiment de vide transperça le corps de Morgane comme une flèche empoisonnée, elle se sentit si seule tout à coup. Une envie de pleurer, d'être engloutie par la terre l'assaillit. Saisissant le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

...

_-Tu dois partir d'ici Morgane._

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait !_ Sa voix tremblait. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. _Cette vielle harpie ! Elle me déteste alors que tout est de sa faute !_

Assise sur son lit, son oreiller pressé contre son cœur, Morgane se sentait désemparée. Il ne s'était rien passé mais elle peinait à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle voulait partir, c'est vrai. Quitter ce château pour ne plus jamais y revenir mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait que c'était sa maison, les gens qu'elles aimaient étaient ici. L'inconnu l'effrayait et l'attirait de la même façon.

_-Regarde-moi,_ lui demanda Alice. _Tu n'as pas le choix._

_-Je voudrais être laide_, se plaignit la jeune fille. _Si j'avais été laide, rien ne se serait passé. Je serai encore au service de la reine, le roi ne m'aurait même pas regardé._

-_Ne dit pas de sottises,_ dit Alice en souriant, compatissante. _Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être ce que tu es. Tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes._

_-Mais ou dois-je aller ? Je n'ai que toi !_

_-A Camelot._

Ce mot raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la tête de Morgane. Camelot, le roi Uther, l'assassin.

_-Jamais !_ Commença-t-elle mais Alice la coupa.

_- Tu n'es pas la première à te faire traiter de la sorte par le roi. Crois-mois tu as eu beaucoup de chance !_

Le ton de sa voix impressionna Morgane, il était rare qu'Alice s'emporte de cette façon. Elle comprit que sa protectrice était indignée et soulagée que sa petite fille n'ait pas été blessée. Morgane ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elles en avaient autant besoin l'une que l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice reprit.

_-Tu te rendras chez Gaius, le médecin du roi. C'est une vieille connaissance. Il prendra soin de toi._

_-Je ne peux pas…_

_-Mais ou veux-tu aller si ce n'est à Camelot ? Je ne connais personne en qui j'ai plus confiance que Gaius._

Elle prit le visage de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille entre ses mains.

_-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer mais tu n'as pas le choix. Surtout quand tu seras la bas, ne te laisse pas faire mais ne cherche pas les ennuis non plus. Je te connais trop bien ma fille,_ finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Morgane esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

_-Je promets, mais avant de partir il faut que je fasse quelque chose et j'ai besoin de ton aide._

...

_-Un vrai laideron_, plaisanta Alice.

De même Morgane était satisfaite du résultat. Elle s'admira dans le petit miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre.

Elle portait une tunique de coton grossier, grisâtre si large qu'elle masquait la courbe de ses hanches et de ses seins qu'elle avait auparavant bandés pour en réduire la taille. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés d'ordinaire laissés libre étaient tressés en seule natte, elle-même relevée en chignon. Elle avait tout l'air d'un vagabond. Cependant son visage demeurait éblouissant de jeunesse et de beauté.

_-Il faut remédier à ça_, décréta-t-elle.

_-Comment ?_

Morgane observa le contenu de sa chambre. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra. Son regard tomba sur le livre qu'elle lisait actuellement.

_-Un bandeau !_

_-Un bandeau ?_ répéta Alice.

_-Mais oui,_ sourit la jeune fille, comme dans mon livre !

Ne comprenant pas ou Morgane voulait en venir, Alice la regarda se précipiter vers le petit placard qui lui servait à ranger ses quelques robes. Elle en sortit un long ruban noir, très large qu'elle s'empressa de placer sur son visage, cachant ainsi son œil gauche. La jeune fille attacha le ruban derrière sa tête et fit quelques pas afin de s'habituer à ce changement de perception.

_-Voilà !_ dit-elle._ Ainsi je serai tranquille._

...

Morgane partit tôt le matin après avoir embrassée celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Après une longue étreinte, quelques larmes, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas emportée grand-chose, seulement des vivres. Un paquetage plus lourd aurait attiré des voleurs. De toute façon, Morgane n'avait jamais été attachée aux choses. C'était son cœur qui pesait le plus dans sa poitrine. Le voyage de l'effrayait pas mais laisser Alice derrière elle, peut-être pour plusieurs années lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait devant elle, une nouvelle vie.

Morgane marcha longtemps, le plus souvent en silence. Elle observait le paysage qui changeait. Plusieurs fois elle voulut retirer son bandeau mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y habituât. Elle sentait le temps qui s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Parfois elle s'arrêtait parler quelques minutes avec les paysans qui commençaient à labourer leurs champs, leur demandant son chemin. Parfois des enfants la suivaient, l'accompagnant quelques mètres pour lui demander comment elle avait perdu son œil.

_-Je me suis battu avec un dragon,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Il n'y avait plus de regards déplacés, de remarques désagréables. La jeune fille se sentait libre.

La plupart du temps, Morgane laissait son esprit vagabonder. Trouverait-elle du travail ? Ce Gaius l'accueillerait-il à bras ouvert ?

Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses pieds endoloris et son estomac qui protestait.

Elle perdit le fil des jours. Le temps était clément, la nuit ne lui faisait pas peur tant que le tonnerre ne se mettait pas à gronder. La première nuit elle s'endormit rapidement, tentant de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Au bout du cinquième jour de voyage, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus loin de Camelot. Le nombre de marchands, de vagabonds qu'elle rencontrait avait fortement augmenté. Elle finit le voyage à bord d'un charriot remplit de paille fraîche qui se rendait au château. Elle s'allongea en songeant à ce qu'elle allait découvrir. L'homme qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer de l'amener n'était pas bavard, il sifflotait simplement berçant de ce fait la jeune fille qui finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

_-Eh petite, appela le paysan, petite !_

Il la secoua gentiment. Morgane se réveilla, elle était finalement à Camelot. Quand elle aperçut le majestueux château blanc, elle fut émerveillée. Le château de Carmélide était sombre, rustique mais celui-ci était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Tout était animé, joyeux, chaleureux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la ville basse, son sourire s'agrandissait. Morgane voulait tout voir, tout toucher, les belles étoffes, les pains chauds. Dès ses premiers pas dans l'immense enceinte, elle fût enchantée par la vie qui suivait son cours et qui prenait la forme d'artisans, du forgeron ou de porteurs d'eau. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait gaillardement au milieu des bavardages.

Morgane se rendit soudain compte que tous les villageois se dirigeaient dans la même direction. Elle suivit le mouvement. Dans un coin était dressé une estrade surmontée d'un billot. Les gens s'agglutinaient autour de cette masse en bois. Le bruit des tambours fît naître en elle un sentiment de terreur. La foule se mit à crier de plus belle. Les têtes se levèrent vers le ciel, alors que le roi Uther apparaissait sur un balcon situé en hauteur, d'un geste il fit taire l'assemblée et déclara d'une voix forte.

_-Que ceci serve de leçon à tous._

Un homme fut trainé sur l'estrade et fixa le roi avec mépris.

_-Cet homme a été déclaré coupable du crime de sorcellerie et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon je déclare que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et bannies de mon royaume. La peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueilli d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puis prononcer._

Morgane ne pouvait quitter le roi du regard.

_-La mort._

Il signifia au bourreau s'abattre sa hache sur la tête du malheureux.

Le sorcier était mort si sorcier il était.

Un long frisson la glaça lorsque la foule se dispersa, la jeune fille se tint immobile, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules.

_-Viens, il ne faut pas rester là,_ dit un jeune homme brun.

**...**

**Merci de votre lecture, ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est surtout pour introduire les personnages :)**

**J'espère avoir quelques commentaires pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre *yeux de chien battu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :D**

**Kreuse ! Trop heureuse de voir que tu es toujours la !**

**Ano22 et Evangeline merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements… je continue, je continue ! C'est super d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ) Merci encore !**

**Eh à ma chérie qui se reconnaîtra, que te dire à part que je t'adore !**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous avez appréciez mon premier chapitre. Voici le second. **

**Pour le warning voir Chapitre 1.**

…**.**

Chapitre 2. Rencontres inattendues

En chemin vers la tanière de Gaius avec le jeune homme qui disait s'appeler Merlin, Morgane se sentait dépassée. Trop de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle se laissait guider au travers de la foule qui s'écartait petit à petit retournant à ses occupations diverses. La joie d'être enfin arrivée à destination, l'émerveillement face à Camelot qui semblait remplie de promesses mais aussi la peur d'être rejetée, et peut être exécutée de même que le pauvre homme qui selon elle n'avait rien d'un magicien. Mais qu'en savait-elle ! A par son père et Alice, elle n'avait jamais vu de vrais sorciers. Il était plus que rare qu'ils se dévoilent en plein jour en cette période troublée. La Grande Purge n'avait laissé que mort et désolation. Merlin était une présence qui la soulageait, elle se sentait comme protégée mais ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Après tout, ce grand et maigre jeune homme avait tout l'air d'un simple serviteur qui, elle l'apprit plus tard travaillait au service du prince Arthur depuis peu. Gaius s'était avéré être un homme plein de bonté et d'une intelligence rare quoiqu'un peu étrange. Merlin de même avait été adorable. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait fait de remarques quant à son apparence et elle en était reconnaissante.

Elle fut déçue de ne pouvoir partager le petit habitat des deux hommes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de saisir flacons, bocaux et livres dont les épaves jonchaient la table et les étagères. Même le sol était parsemé de petites brindilles et autres herbes aromatiques. Elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai trouvé un logement. Tu vivras avec Gwen, une servante qui travaille au château. Elle possède une petite maison dans la ville basse._

Une maison ? Morgane avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, plus heureuse que jamais, oubliant complètement l'épisode qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Elle allait vivre dans une vraie petite maison.

_-Tu vas travailler au château ?_ demanda Merlin qui s'était assis sur un petit tabouret près de la cheminée.

Interrogatrice, elle rechercha le regard de Gaius se détachant ainsi de la petite bibliothèque du médecin.

_-Tu travailleras avec Gwen pour l'instant. Elle t'appendra tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur le château. Bien sûr tu as déjà de l'expérience d'après ce que me dit Alice_, dit-il d'un air songeur.

L'attention de Morgane s'était de nouveau tournée vers les trésors d'ouvrages du médecin.

_-Je peux vous emprunter ça ?_ demanda-t-elle à Gaius en lui agitant un livre d'herboriste sous le nez.

_-C'est d'accord. Je reconnais bien là l'élève d'Alice._

Il souriait.

_-Depuis quand connaissez-vous Alice ?_ demanda Morgane tout de go, ce qui sembla gêner le vieux médecin.

Merlin était étrangement attentif.

_-Oui, Gaius, depuis quand ?_ Il dévoila un petit sourire en coin et fit un clin d'œil à Morgane.

Gaius s'emporta.

_-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Va plutôt présentez cette jeune fille à Gwen au lieu de bailler aux corneilles Merlin ! _

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de Morgane et ils s'enfuirent en riant devant un Gaius ronchonnant.

….

Merlin la laissa devant la porte de Gwen.

_-Arthur va littéralement me tuer si je ne me dépêche pas !_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Son entrainement va bientôt se terminer et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger sa chambre._

_-Il est si horrible que ça ?_ demanda Morgana. Le temps s'adoucissait en cette fin d'après-midi, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux et Merlin ne semblait pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps libre.

_-Bah il n'est pas pire que les autres, quoique … _

Ils se mirent à rire. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, le prince n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement facile mais Merlin était rempli de générosité et d'humour, comment ne pas l'apprécier.

_-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésites pas !_

La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle lui fit une petite révérence en guise de remerciement. Merlin s'enfuit en courant la laissant rassembler son courage à deux mains avant de frapper deux coups secs à la porte de la dîtes Gwen.

_Toc Toc. _Morgane réajusta son bandeau. Personne. Elle frappa deux nouveaux coups et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée à double tours.

_« pfff »_ souffla-elle en reculant. Ne sachant que faire, Morgane se dit que Gwen n'allait pas tarder, elle quitta donc le bas de la porte et s'en fût marcher quelques minutes dans la ville basse. Les étalages étaient désormais vides, la nuit était en train de tomber et la jeune fille apprécia de se retrouver seule quelques instants. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Elle observa les quelques personnes qui finissaient leurs besognes avant de rentrer chez eux.

Alors que la jeune fille continuait sa promenade et la savourait avec délice, elle vit au loin un attroupement de quelques hommes. Elle remarqua qu'ils s'agissaient de nobles, probablement tous fils de seigneurs vu leurs carrures, leurs armes et surtout leurs attitudes. Ils riaient et semblaient posséder la ville entière, déambulant dans les rues tels des héros. Un grand blond particulièrement agréable au regard marchait devant et jetait des coups d'œil en arrière vers ses camarades, se moquant sans doute des pauvres bougres qui croisaient leur passage.

Morgane n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de plus près mais il était trop tard. Faire demi-tour aurait semblé ridicule et si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, c'était bien de se faire humilier en public, bien que celui-ci s'avérait être très restreint. Elle releva la tête, se tint très droite et avança dans leur direction puisque cela était inévitable.

Ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à elle. Morgane les croisa sans incidents ce qui la soulagea mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus, elle entendit le grand blond.

_-C'est une fille ça _?

_« Ne te retournes pas, tu n'as rien entendu la la la »_ pensa Morgane.

_-Elles sont de plus en plus laides ma parole, _continua le blond. Ses compagnons se mirent à s'esclaffer. Leurs rires bovins exaspèrent la jeune fille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qui était-il pour oser l'insulter de cette manière. Elle se retourna et dit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_-Un peu comme vous alors ? _Sa voix tremblait de colère bien qu'elle eut désiré parler de façon claire et calme.

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement. Ils se regardaient tous avec étonnement, le grand blond qui fit volte-face brutalement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_-Quoi ? _

Morgane de mordit la langue en repensant à Alice qui l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas chercher les ennuis mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se rendit soudain compte que l'homme devant elle était bien plus grand et fort qu'il ne le paraissait. Elle déglutit lentement.

_-Vous m'avez insulté._ Cette fois sa voix tremblait de plus belle et était à peine audible. Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement vers ses camarades l'air interrogateur. Encore ces rires bovins. Morgane devait se contenir _« non plus d'ennuis, plus d'ennuis ! »_

_-Tu as dit quoi ? _

Morgane tenta désespérément de se taire. Elle resta muette devant les grands yeux bleus qui la contemplaient. _« De très beaux yeux bleus et… non arrête, tu es folle, il vient de t'insulter ce crétin non de dieu! » _Elle tint bon et serra les dents. Pour elle, il était extrêmement douloureux de voir l'éternel sourire suffisant de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle se sentit minuscule alors que la honte commençait à lui rosir les joues.

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais fillette .Ne t'avises plus…_

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds encore une fois, plus jamais. Morgane avait toujours du se taire et sourire, et résultat elle était chassée, agressée et humiliée ! Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

_-Qui êtes-vous pour vous comporter de cette façon ?_Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, son bandeau la gênant plus que jamais alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. _Le roi ?_

_-Non, son fils. Arthur, _souffla-t-il.

Le souvenir de l'homme exécuté et du visage du roi Uther lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur manqua un battement. Cette fois, elle eut franchement peur mais sentit malgré elle, que le soit disant prince ne lui ferait pas de mal même si son sourire en coin lui donnait envie de le gifler de toute ses forces.

_-Un prince, vous ? Moi qui vous prenez pour un salaud arrogant !_ Pesta-t-elle mais d'un ton moins assuré qu'elle ne le voulait.

Arthur rit nerveusement.

_-Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça fillette. _

_-Je parlerai comme cela me chante aux personnes irrespectueuses qui tentent de me faire peur. Je suis désolé de ne pas être un de vos lèches bottes ! _Elle lança un regard lourd de sens aux camarades d'Arthur qui à la suite de Oh et de Ah demeurèrent cois.

_-Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre les bonnes manières_, répondit Arthur d'un ton calme en la défiant du regard.

_-Apprenez la vous-même !_ siffla-t-elle. Elle tenta alors de lui décocher un grand coup de botte dans le tibia mais le prince fut plus rapide. En deux temps trois mouvements, Morgane se retrouva dos au prince Arthur, encerclée par deux gigantesques bras qui la maintenaient contre lui. Des images du roi de Carmélide vinrent brouiller sa vue déjà sévèrement restreinte par son bandeau. Elle se mit à hurler.

_-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !_

Elle n'avait plus le choix et l'effet de la peur et de la colère furent immédiats .Prise de panique, elle se débattit comme un diable ce qui n'eut pour ainsi dire aucun effet sur Arthur. Il la retourna comme une crêpe et la pris par les épaules, l'inspectant de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il croisa finalement le regard de Morgane, elle le soutint.

_-C'est surement idiot de ma part, mais tu ne manques pas de cran._

Il continuait de la scruter. Morgane cessa de bouger, ses mots l'avaient surprise.

_-Il y a quelque chose chez toi fillette… mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. _

Arthur la lâcha soudainement et il ne fallut pas trois secondes à la jeune fille pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

….

Perdue dans ses pensées, honteuse de son attitude devant le prince, Morgana avançait tel un fantôme dans les rues de la ville basse. Elle vagabondait depuis quelques minutes et s'était enfin décidée à retourner chez Gwen. Elle s'était mise à paniquer comme une idiote et aurait voulu se gifler. Comment avait-elle pu agir de la sorte ? Encore si elle avait réellement pu lui tenir tête ! Arthur ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir vu qu'il l'avait laissé partir… s'enfuir comme un lapin plutôt. Le passé avait plus d'emprise sur elle qu'elle ne le croyait. _« Idiote »_ souffla-t-elle.

La nuit était tombée et il faisait presque noir. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas la forme qui se dirigeait droit sur elle. Le choc ne fut pas douloureux mais la surprise arracha un cri à Morgane.

_-Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ?_

Morgane vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Elle releva la tête quand elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

_-Ça va, enfin je crois._ Elle se mit à rire. _Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais,_ termina-t-elle timidement.

_-Il n'y a pas de mal, _dit la femme, riant à son tour en se frottant la tête énergiquement.

Morgane réajusta son bandeau comme à son habitude.

_-Je m'appelle Guenièvre, mais je préfère Gwen,_ annonça l'autre.

_-Gwen ? C'est toi Gwen ? Tu parles d'un bon départ !_

_-Un bon départ ?_ Gwen regardait l'étrangère avec curiosité, de haut en bas à vrai dire mais se ravisa s'excusant presque.

_-Je suis Morgane. _

_-Morgane! Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi._

_-Oh... Pourquoi donc ?_

_-J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, c'était très courageux ! _

Un air interrogateur se peignit sur le visage de Morgane

_-Avec le prince_, ajouta Gwen, _tu lui as tenu tête !_

_-Vraiment ? C'était plutôt stupide en fait, je me suis enfuie comme une idiote en plus. _

Gwen sourit de compassion. Elle sentit une once de sympathie poindre envers la jeune femme.

Morgane sourit à son tour.

_-Allez viens,_ dit Gwen en l'incitant à la suivre. On rentre à la maison. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Elle suivit Gwen sans se faire prier.

….

L'humble demeure de Gwen était plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle était composée d'une unique pièce comportant un petit coin cuisine, une table surmontée d'un vase avec des fleurs, et deux chaises. Joliment décorée, agrémenté d'un miroir et de deux petits lits, Morgane se sentit chez elle.

_-Je n'ai pas de baignoire mais il y a une grande bassine derrière le paravent._

_-C'est magnifique,_ admit Morgane. Le paravent était une bénédiction, elle pourrait sans difficulté se laver, et ajuster tout son costume comme elle aimait l'appeler, tout cela sans attirer les soupçons de Gwen.

Quand Gwen lui désigna son lit, Morgane s'y jeta à plat ventre et saisit son oreiller.

_-Demain réveil à l'aube, nous devons être au château avant que le soleil ne soit totalement levé. Il faut que je m'occupe de la princesse Viviane._

_-Viviane ?_ demanda Morgane, déjà à moitié endormie.

Gwen s'afférait déjà dans la cuisine. Morgane se sentit bête et se leva afin d'aider sa nouvelle amie.

_-La princesse Viviane, elle est la sœur du prince._

_-Oh ! Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours._ La jeune fille repensait à la rencontre qui avait lieu un peu plus tôt avec Arthur. Gwen sourit de plus belle.

_-Elle est très différente de son frère. Elle est humble et foncièrement gentille. Tu vas travailler pour elle aussi._

Morgane faillit s'étouffer.

_-Tu es sure que c'est sa sœur_, demanda elle, la bouche pleine du pain que Gwen lui avait donné.

_-Sure et certaine. _

Après leur repas et un brin de toilette, elles se couchèrent directement, bavardant quelques minutes. Morgane resta immobile un instant en fixant le plafond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-Morgane._

_-Oui ?_

_-Je peux te poser une question ?_

Morgane se retourna sur le côté afin de faire face à Gwen. Celle-ci semblait hésiter.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage?_

Morgane rit doucement devant la mine contrite de Gwen et chuchota.

_-Une vieille blessure de guerre._

Elle se tût quelques instants afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer. Il semblait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Gwen et l'envie de dire la vérité se fit de plus en plus pressante.

_-Je…_

Elle soupira puis retira son bandeau. Après tout elle allait devoir cohabiter.

Gwen se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Morgana dénoua ses cheveux en souriant.

_-Mais tu n'as rien à l'œil. Et Morgane, tu es si belle !_

_-Merci._ Morgane fit une petite moue.

Elle lui raconta tout, le roi, la reine, Alice et les raisons de sa transformation et de son départ soudain.

_-Ca me rassure_, finit par dire Gwen.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Au moins tu sais ce que c'est que d'être une servante dans un château, _plaisanta-elle_. J'avais peur de m'être fait rouler par Gaius._

Morgane rit franchement. L'honnêteté et la joie de vivre de Gwen la surprenait. Cela la conforta dans son choix. Elle avait bien fait et se sentit moins seule tout à coup.

….

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce chapitre.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : Voir Chapitre 1**

**Alors suite à plusieurs questions, je me dois de vous éclairer sur quelques points…**

**Juliet : 1 an ! Le temps passe trop vite ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D Pour le personnage de Viviane, elle sera donc totalement différente de celle que l'on connait. Je pensais à une petite Lily James, j'adore cette actrice !**

**Ano22 : Je pense en effet reprendre quelques éléments de la trame de la série, peut être adapter quelques moments entre Arthur et Merlin en Arthur/Morgana qui sait …;) Mais ce que je préfère dans l'écriture, c'est surtout laisser mon imagination vagabonder en vous concoctant de nouvelles petites scènes. Pour le coup du « fillette », j'aimais le fait qu'Arthur donne un petit nom un peu méprisant à Morgane eheheh **

**Enfin pour Viviane, elle est la "vraie" sœur de Arthur, ce n'est pas le rôle de la Morgane que l'on connait. C'est un nouveau personnage à part entière :)**

**Kreuse : Aaaaah ma petite Kreuse, j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires ! Je peux toujours faire confiance à ton esprit critique et ça m'aide à m'améliorer dans mon écriture ! J'en ai aussi plus que marre qu'Arthur se comporte comme une petite princesse à papa et change radicalement parce que Morgane est une beauté. Ici je reprends le personnage joué par Katie McGrath qui est belle comme tout, c po de ma faute :) Mais justement l'idée du bandeau, de la moche attitude et du fait qu'elle soit servante, c'était pour gommer cette trame de conte de fées.**

**Dans le chapitre 2, Arthur la relâche quand même au lieu de la foutre au cachot pour jouer avec nos amis les rats. Donc j'essaie petit à petit de montrer que notre ONCE AND FUTURE KING n'est pas si simple et exécrable que ça ;) **

**Ouf… Désolé, je me suis un peu étendue. Passons aux choses serieuses!**

**Vous êtes prêts ? ACTION !**

…

Chapitre 3 : La mère Gibbon

Ce matin là, l'aube se leva en projetant de faibles faisceaux de lumière diffuse dans la pièce. Morgane se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Tentant d'échapper à ces dérangeants rayons, elle ferma les yeux et pressa son oreiller sur son visage. Quand elle aurait un peu d'argent, elle se promis d'acheter des rideaux dignes de ce nom. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de son voyage, elle ressentit la fatigue paralyser tout son corps. L'anxiété et la pression de son long périple venaient de retomber d'un coup, la laissant sans forces mais incapable de se rendormir. Elle aurait payé cher pour ressembler à Gwen en ce moment même. Sa nouvelle amie s'était levée d'un bond apparemment pleine d'énergie, elle s'afférait dans toute la maison apparemment prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, le temps de se débarbouiller et de passer sa robe, elle avança vers le lit de Morgane et arracha l'édredon auquel la jeune fille tentait désespérément de s'accrocher.

_-Debout belle endormie._

Morgane tenta de l'envoyer au diable mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Guenièvre. Laissant tomber l'édredon sur le sol, elle passa son bras sous les épaules de Morgane et entreprit de la faire se hisser en position assise. _« Elle est plus forte que ce que je pensais » _se dit Morgane peinant à se lever.

_-Allons ma belle, c'est l'heure !_

Après un brin de toilette, Morgane s'affubla soigneusement de tout son attirail, la longue et large robe grise qu'elle agrémenta cependant d'une fine ceinture prêtée par Gwen, le bandeau noir qui recouvrait presque la moitié de son visage... Elle tressa ses cheveux en une unique natte qui pendait mollement dans son dos.

_-Je suis prête, _annonça-t-elle.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, Gwen approuva.

_-Direction la cuisine du château …_

Ce fut l'estomac de Morgane qui protesta. Elle plaça sa main sur son ventre et afficha une mine contrite.

_-On ne déjeune pas d'abord?_

_-Pas ici, dans les cuisines, _répondit attivement Gwen. _La mère Gibbon veut te rencontrer._

Sous l'air interrogateur de Morgane, elle poursuivit.

_-Tu ne croyais quand même pas avoir le privilège de travailler pour la princesse Viviane sans même te présenter à l'Intendante tout de même. _

_-Non, bien sûr que non ! _Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, un entretien était tout ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui.

_-Ne t'en fais pas._ Gwen s'avança vers elle et lui prit doucement les mains. _Elle veut juste s'assurer que tu n'es pas une folle dangereuse, rien de plus._

Morgane fit une petite moue blasée.

_-Très drôle ! _Répondit-elle.

Un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Gwen.

_-Il est l'heure de partir. Tu viens?_

Elles passèrent la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le château.

**…**

Dans la cour principale, alors que Morgane suivait son amie, elle entreprit de graver dans sa mémoire tous les petits détails dont elle aurait besoin de se souvenir durant son séjour à Camelot. L'emplacement du puis, des écuries... La porte qui menait à la cour principale était juste assez large pour laisser passer deux charrettes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait spécialement le compas dans l'œil mais c'était précisément ce qui était en train de se passer. Deux charrettes, l'une remplie de foin et l'autre de tonneaux s'y engouffraient en même temps.

_-Bouge de là !_ S'écria le premier.

_-Bouge de la toi-même,_ hurla l'autre, _j'apporte le vin pour le festin de ce soir !_

_-Et moi, le foin pour les écuries royales idiot de manant!_

_« Un festin? Qu'elle aubaine ! »_ se ditMorgane. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir cette passionnante discussion entre êtres civilisés, le devoir l'appelait. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture d'une petite porte qui menait d'après Gwen à l'humble demeure de Gaius si on allait à gauche et vers les cuisines lorsque l'on se dirigeait vers la droite.

_« Gauche Gaius, droite cuisine » se_ répéta-t-elle.

Les cuisines s'avéraient être bien moins archaïques qu'en Carmélide, tous les ustensiles brillaient et le personnel était nombreux. Une grande cheminée réchauffait la salle, une soupe mitonnait doucement au-dessus du feu. A cette heure matinale, la jeune fille aurait parié que personne ne serait en train de travailler. Au contraire, une dizaine de cuisinières s'afféraient aux fourneaux, plumant des faisans, pétrissant des pâtes, épluchant des légumes. La vie commençait bien plus tôt à Camelot. Morgane eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au fauteuil rouge qu'elle s'était appropriée, à Alice qui devait à peine se réveiller. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Gwen qui perçue sa détresse. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la table centrale ou deux jeunes garçons prenaient leurs petits déjeuners.

_-Ned et Willy,_ chuchota Gwen, _ce sont les fils du palefrenier. Il se rend chaque jour aux écuries avant le lever du soleil alors depuis la mort de sa femme, ces pauvres enfants sont un peu livrés à eux-mêmes, tu vois?_

_-Je vois._

Les deux jeunes femmes s'attablèrent côte à côte, se passant mutuellement par la suite le lait, le beurre et le pain. Les deux enfants se mirent à spéculer la bouche pleine sur les origines de Morgane, sur son apparence et sa fonction.

Alors même que Mme Gibbon se faisait attendre, Merlin surgit tout à coup.

_-Bonjour Merlin !_ s'exclama Morgane, le reconnaissant sur le champ.

Le serviteur personnel du prince Arthur s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Bonjour Morgane, Gwen…_

Il chipa un morceau de pain.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ demanda la jeune fille.

-_Je viens chercher le petit déjeuner du prince._

_-Je n'en reviens pas, les gens ne dorment donc jamais ?! Il fait à peine jour et tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens. Suis-je si paresseuse ?_

_-Mais non, _répliqua Merlin._ Tu dois seulement t'habituer à un nouveau rythme de vie. Deux mois que je suis ici et Gaius doit encore me secouer comme un prunier tous les matins, _plaisanta-t-il.

Sur ce, il attrapa un grand plateau remplit de fromage, jambon, pain et fruits.

_-Il va manger tout ça ?_ demanda Morgane ahurit.

_-Et encore ce n'est pas un jour d'entrainement _dit Gwen en éclatant de rire.

_-Il mange tous ce que je lui donne_, ajouta Merlin, _et parfois ce sont des mets que même moi je n'oserais pas toucher pour tout l'or du monde !_

Il s'éclipsa sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes, le gigantesque plateau sur les bras.

Le petit garçon appelé Ned, apparemment plus audacieux que son frère, avait profité de l'agitation générale pour rassembler assez de courage et venir tirer sur la robe de Morgane. Soudain une grosse matrone au bonnet blanc fit irruption dans la salle le stoppant dans son action.

_-C'est elle_, marmonna Gwen qui cessa immédiatement de rire.

-_Mon petit Neddy,_ s'exclama la mère Gibbon, _retournes t'asseoir immédiatement !_

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, l'air penaud.

En apercevant Morgane, la matrone sursauta comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué, la dévisageant bouche bée. Elle se reprit rapidement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se tourna vers Gwen.

_-Voici Morgane, _dit celle-ci. _La nouvelle servante de la princesse._

Décidant que cette drôle de fille était inoffensive en dépit de sa mise scandaleuse, l'Intendante pris Morgane par le bras la forçant à se lever, elle lui adressa cependant un sourire chaleureux.

_-Ah oui Morgane bien sûr, soit la bienvenue. Suis-moi, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Gwen, rends toi directement chez son altesse, Morgane te rejoindra dans un instant._

_-Bien, Madame._

Gwen se leva et manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant la mine suppliante de Morgane _« Pitié, ne me laisse pas seule avec elle », _la pria-t-elle intérieurement. Peine perdue, après un petit clin d'œil malicieux, Gwen s'éclipsa dans le couloir.

**…**_  
_

La mère Gibbon commença à expliquer à Morgane tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le château, sur sa future maîtresse ainsi que sur son emploi du temps. La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de la suivre. Elle dépassait l'Intendante d'une bonne tête mais elle avait cependant du mal à la rattraper . _« Cette femme est une vraie tornade ma parole ». _Morgane trottinait derrière la matrone qui ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de temps. A chaque fois qu'elles croisaient un serviteur, elle aboyait un ordre ou faisait une remarque comme le chef de meute qu'elle était.

_-La princesse n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une personne du matin_, dit-elle, _Gwen se chargera de la réveiller mais tu l'aideras à l'habiller. Tu passeras par la porte de derrière, chaque chambre royale dispose d'une porte destinée au personnel. N'emprunte jamais la porte principale !_

_-Pas de porte principale, c'est noté. _

Morgane commençait à manquer de souffle, le château semblait immense.

_-Tu apporteras à son altesse son petit déjeuner tous les matins, il sera déjà prêt dans la cuisine._

Elle stoppa sa course brusquement, Morgane faillie la heurter de plein fouet.

_-Ne rajoutes rien au petit déjeuner de son altesse ! Tu m'as bien comprise jeune fille, ni pain, ni fruit ! Seulement son porridge habituel et un verre de lait !_

_-Oui Madame. Vous savez, je sais ce que je dois faire, j'étais la…_

La matrone coupa Morgane et reprit sa marche.

La jeune servante se sentit légèrement désolée pour la princesse alors même qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Avec un tel dragon tenant sa porte jour et nuit, la pauvre fille ne devait pas s'amuser tous les jours.

_-C'est après et seulement après son petit déjeuner que vous l'habillerez ! En attendant qu'elle est finit, tu nettoieras tous ce qu'il faut nettoyer ! Il est préférable que tu ne lui adresses pas la parole sauf pour l'habituel bonjour Madame, et avec respect s'il te plais !_

Morgane sourit.

_-Et si c'est elle qui engage la conversation ?_

_-Alors tu lui répondras bien sûr mais toujours…_

_-Avec respect, oui Madame Gibbon,_ s'exclama Morgane de façon théâtrale.

_-Tu apprends vite ma petite. _Elle étira ses lèvres en un large sourire puis reprit.

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles, le roi est extrêmement attaché à son unique fille et est très à cheval sur l'étiquette…_

_-A respecter ?_ Tenta Morgane. Elle essayait désespérément de suivre la cadence dans le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre de la princesse.

_-Petite maligne ! _

Cette femme semblait très attachée à son poste, elle était dure mais non dénuée d'humanité. Morgane pensa qu'elle l'apprécierait très certainement. Camelot avait de la chance de disposer d'une telle femme, forte et dévouée bien qu'un peu trop autoritaire. Les minutes suivantes, Morgane apprit qu'elle était chargée en plus des corvées habituelles, de laver les vêtements de la princesse et de faire son lit. Pour le reste ce serait à Viviane de décider au jour le jour.

Elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

_-Voici sa chambre, allez au travail! _S'exclama la mère Gibbon_. Surtout au moindre problème, c'est à moi que tu viendras en référer et à personne d'autre. La discrétion est cruciale et le bavardage de cour est proscrit._

Morgane pris une longue inspiration, se sentant prête à découvrir ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

_-Je ne vous décevrais pas, _dit-elle.

La matrone lui serra affectueusement le bras. Alors que Morgane allait à frapper, tout son monde s'écroula.

-Madame Gibbon! appela t'elle. Le petit déjeuner !

_-Petite sotte, _lui rétorqua la femme à l'autre bout du couloir, _j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un le lui porter … pour ce matin uniquement._

Elle rit et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de Morgane.

_Toc Toc_

**…**

**Je me suis bien amusée avec ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings : Voir Chapitre 1**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! **

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avec ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée.**

**On arrête avec le suspens, voilà le bébé !**

**Chapitre 4 : Du haut de sa tour**

….

Deux semaines avant que Morgane eut pris ses fonctions au château, Marie, la première servante de Viviane et mentor de Gwen décéda. Elle avait passé la matinée à ranger la chambre de la princesse alors que celle-ci suivait sa leçon d'histoire comme à l'accoutumé. Rien ne pouvait alors prédire que ce jour serait le dernier de sa vie.

Vers onze heures du matin, Viviane qui entra dans sa chambre fut surprise de l'air sidéré qu'affichait la femme qui prenait soin d'elle depuis plus de dix ans. Marie n'avait pas encore fêté ses cinquante-six ans pourtant ce jour-là, on lui en aurait donné beaucoup plus. Gwen remercia intérieurement sa maîtresse quand celle-ci invita Marie à s'assoir quelques minutes. Elle était parfaitement capable d'habiller Viviane pour le déjeuner et elle n'y voyait aucune objection. Viviane aimait Marie de tout son cœur, certes elle n'avait jamais remplacée sa mère morte en couche, mais les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard étaient tout à fait sincères. La servante consciente de son devoir, protesta devant ce traitement de faveur, elle se leva puis se plia immédiatement en deux. Elle saisit le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise puis s'écroula par terre, sans vie. Elle était déjà morte lorsque Gaius entra dans les appartements royaux. Il ne sembla pas surpris de l'état de sa patiente, cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il lui avait recommandé de se ménager, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. La conséquence de cette négligence finit ainsi par se manifester de la plus terrible des façons.

Depuis et ce malgré les remontrances de son père, Viviane avait catégoriquement refusé l'aide d'une autre personne. A par Gwen, elle n'avait admis personne d'autre dans sa vie quotidienne. Elle connaissait chaque servante du château, tous ces visages connus lui rappelaient sans cesse Marie, pour une conversation qu'elles avaient eu avec elle, un simple croisement de route ou autres actes insignifiants. Uther cependant, suivant son esprit de fer, n'avait jamais accepté la trop grande affection de sa fille pour une femme de position bien inférieure à la sienne. Il n'était pas de bon ton de pleurer une servante mais personne ne semblait assez bien pour la jeune fille. La première candidate fût trop autoritaire, la seconde trop stupide etc. Personne ne contentait la princesse et le roi perdait patience. Lorsque Gaius l'informa de l'arrivée de la petite Morgane, ancienne servante de la reine Annis, Uther Pendragon acquiesça gravement. Une inconnue qui connaissait les ficelles du métier était une alternative acceptable, sa fille ne pourrait emmètre d'objections étant donné que le seul critère dont elle avait bien voulu lui faire part était l'anonymat de la candidate. Viviane savait pertinemment que son père n'autoriserait aucune inconnue de s'approcher à moins de cent mètres d'elle. Mais le roi avait une réelle confiance en Gaius, fidèle allié dans la guerre contre la magie, Morgane était donc une candidate acceptable. Le seul problème était celui de son départ précipité de Carmélide. Pourquoi une servante aurait-elle souhaité quitter le service d'une reine pour une princesse, et cela dans une contrée relativement lointaine, cela n'avait pas de sens. Gaius se mordit la langue mais assura qu'une jeune fille de l'âge de Morgane ne désirait simplement qu'un peu de renouveau et d'aventures. Uther fût immédiatement convaincu, le roi de Carmélide et lui-même étant de vieux amis. Gaius fût soulagé d'avoir réussi à placer la protégée de celle qui un jour fût sa fiancée. Morgane, dès son arrivée fût mise au service de la princesse. Celle-ci surprise de la décision de son père eut beau répliquer, rien n'y fit. Uther Pendragon avait pris sa décision et chacun sait qu'une fois que le roi a pris une décision, il est impossible de faire marche arrière. Viviane céda la mort dans l'âme.

….

Quand Morgane pénétra dans la chambre royale, elle ressentit un terrible malaise, l'atmosphère était lourde et silencieuse. Elle perçue immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Gwen qui était en train de lacer le corset de la princesse lui envoya un léger sourire. Viviane, de dos, ne se retourna pas. Elle ignora totalement la présence de la nouvelle venue. Se souvenant du royal blondinet de l'autre jour, elle ne fût pas surprise de découvrir une cascade de cheveux dorées reposant sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille qui ne faisait pas tout à fait sa taille. Viviane était mince, extrêmement mince et la pâleur de sa peau fît naître un frisson chez Morgane. La princesse n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé. Le souvenir du petit déjeuner qui ressemblait fortement à une ration de soldat lui donna quelques explications.

_Et dire que je pensais que c'était moi qui vivais enfermée dans une tour, _pensa-t-elle.

Assister à la mort d'une personne chère était une chose atroce, Morgane le comprenait sans peine. Cela n'avait pas du aider à adoucir le caractère de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Peu lui importait, elle était ici pour travailler ainsi elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Les défis avaient tendances à exciter chaque fibre de son être, cependant elle se contint. Elle ne tenait pas à brusquer la princesse, son attitude dédaigneuse ne semblait être que la conséquence d'un mal être profond, d'une timidité maladive peut être. Après tout que savait-elle de la vie en dehors des murs protecteurs de Camelot, château dît imprenable?

Morgane entreprit de s'imprégner de chaque meuble, tapis, broderie de la chambre, ces deux pièces serait son lieu de travail pour une période non déterminée et qui sait, peut-être pour le restant de ses jours. Elle avait le sens du détail, les détails d'une pièce étaient souvent révélateurs de la personnalité de l'occupant. Ainsi Morgane remarqua un livre sur la table de chevet de la princesse, le titre était partiellement caché par un morceau de tissu rose, la couleur qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde_. L'éti… l'étiqu…_ était-ce un e ou peut être un a… _L'étiquette ?_

Morgane s'approcha de Viviane sans bruit, Gwen lui intima en silence de finir de lacer son corset pendant qu'elle choisissait une tenue appropriée au déjeuner auquel le roi ainsi que le prince allaient prendre part. De ses mains fines, Morgane se mit au travail.

_-Ne crois pas que tu vas la remplacer_, dit Viviane d'un ton amer qui se voulait plus agressif qu'il ne l'était.

Morgane ne répondit pas, continuant sa besogne avec agilité.

-_Ne crois pas que tu peux venir ici et me dire ce que je dois faire, _continua la princesse.

Morgane ne fut pas surprise. Cela n'était pas le ton d'une femme méchante mais d'une toute jeune fille peu sure d'elle qui tentait tant bien que mal de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Sa voix tremblait presque. Morgane maintint son silence. Elle se rendit compte que le corset disposait de deux cordages. Cet instrument de torture empêchait sans doute sa propriétaire de se mouvoir à sa guise et de plus était totalement inutile vu la minceur de la jeune fille. Morgane attrapa une paire de ciseau en intimant à Viviane de ne pas bouger et découpa délicatement le premier cordage. Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement non contenue.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! _

Le ton employé n'était celui du reproche pourtant la princesse se retourna si vivement que Morgane en lâcha les ciseaux, qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin, elle s'accroupit sans attendre afin de les ramasser et de dissimuler la gêne due à son étourderie. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Viviane laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle ressemblait à une nymphe fragile tout juste sortie des eaux en cet instant, des lèvres roses, des joues d'un blanc extrême, un visage fin rehaussé de grands yeux bleus comme ceux de son frère qui la fixaient curieusement à présent. Morgane se laissa faire mais soutint cependant ce regard scrutateur.

Gwen qui avait observé toute la scène n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'ais arrivée ?_demanda la princesse.

Morgane hésita.

_-Un accident._

_-Un accident ?_

_-Rien qui ne daigne intéresser sa majesté._

_-Racontes-moi._

_-Non_

Viviane paraissait si jeune, quatorze ou quinze ans peut-être.

_-Non ?_

_-Non Madame, c'est une histoire qu'il m'est pénible de raconter et je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous faire part de mon passé._

La princesse rougit. Elle se sentit honteuse de son attitude car il n'était pas dans son caractère de blesser les gens, et ce peu importe son état d'âme, Morgane le perçue. Dans un élan de confiance, elle prit les mains de la princesse dans les siennes sous les yeux sidérés de Gwen qui le souffle court, ne bougeait plus.

_-Je n'ai pas connue Marie mais je peux vous dire en toute sincérité que j'aurai aimé avoir la possibilité de mieux la connaître._

Morgane resserra sa prise.

_- Ma présence ici vous gêne, _continua-t-elle_, vous effraie peut être mais je vous jure que je suis discrète, loyale et que je ne vous veux aucun mal._

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Viviane hocha la tête et sourit timidement.

_-Peut être que dans quelques temps, tu me raconteras ton histoire._

Morgane lui rendit son sourire et lui lâcha les mains. Elle se recula comme pour s'excuser de son attitude.

_-Peut-être_, plaisanta-elle_. Maintenant retournez-vous s'il vous plait que je finisse de lacer votre corset._

La princesse s'exécuta, en quelques sortes soulagée. Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement habillée.

Morgane se félicita de ce premier contact. Alice lui avait sans cesse répété qu'elle avait un don avec les gens, un don qui leur permettaient de se sentir bien en sa présence. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait perdu cette certitude, aujourd'hui elle l'avait finalement retrouvé.

….

Morgane regardait le monde qui lui semblait absurde, des images venaient se graver dans son esprit, des visages, des sons. Tout était flou. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, il ne resta qu'un appel, cette voix grave qui semblait venir d'un autre temps se fit de plus en plus vague mais elle distingua un mot, un prénom. Merlin…Merlin.

Elle avait fermé les yeux quelques instants, assez pour s'assoupir le temps d'un rêve et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, cet appel raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

_Quel étrange rêve_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'étira sur sa chaise. Gwen s'approcha d'elle.

_-Il faut y aller maintenant._

_-Tu m'as laissé m'endormir_, ronchonna Morgane.

_-Quelques minutes seulement. Tu n'es pas encore remise de ton voyage et je doute que nous nous couchions tôt ce soir._

Morgane avait déjà oublié son rêve, rien de plus qu'une farce de l'esprit. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

….

Alors que Gwen aidait Viviane à enfiler sa robe pour le festin qui devait avoir lieu ce soir, Morgane s'approcha du lit de la princesse et glissa un objet sous son matelas.

Gwen concentrée sur sa tâche, ne remarqua rien mais Viviane lui adressa un regard interrogateur. La servante lui sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Morgane était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait un vrai banquet à Camelot. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au prince. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle anticipait le moment où ils se reverraient. Tant pis, elle improviserait et surtout elle se promit de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Elle n'était qu'une servante, peut être le prince ne la reconnaitrait-t-il pas même elle doutait que l'on puisse oublier une personne qui cachait la moitié de son visage de façon si grotesque. _Il a probablement mieux à faire._

Viviane perçu le malaise de sa servante.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer._

_-Je ne suis pas inquiète Madame._

Viviane sourit.

_-Je me souviens de mon premier festin, j'étais si effrayée._

_-Ce n'est pas mon premier festin, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi._

Gwen gloussa mais se reprit immédiatement. Elle savait ce qui tracassait Morgane.

Viviane ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Vous me cachez quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle se tourna vers Gwen.

_-Rien d'important Madame_, répliqua la servante. Morgane la fusilla du regard.

_-Dîtes le moi. Je veux savoir._

Viviane se mit à rire en apercevant la rougeur qui se peignait sur le visage de Morgane. Celle-ci s'avança vers la princesse et entreprit de la coiffer pour garder un peu de contenance.

_-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Morgane. Sois tu me le dit, sois je dis à père que tu as déchiré mon corset._

_-Je l'ai fait pour vous aider Madame !_

_-Dis-moi alors, _plaisanta Viviane.

Morgane soupira, _plus d'ennuis mon œil !_

_-Ce n'est rien je vous assure. _Elle tira une mèche blonde en arrière. _Juste une personne que je ne tiens pas à rencontrer ce soir, c'est tout._

_-Une personne._

_-Une personne … oui,_ hésita-t-elle.

_-Un homme je suppose, _dit Viviane, le regard scrutateur.

-_Un homme ? Un idiot plutôt_. Morgane se mordit la langue.

_-De qui s'agit-il ? C'est un serviteur ?_

_-Oui, oui c'est ça un serviteur._

_-Ce n'est pas un serviteur Morgane_, répliqua Gwen.

_-Gwen ! _

La servante lui fit un clin d'œil. Morgane se dirigea vers son amie et fit mine de prendre un bijou sur la commode. Elle chuchota.

_-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend! C'est son frère !_

_-Justement, avec elle de ton côté, il ne pourra rien t'arriver de fâcheux._

_-Mais…_

_-Dis-lui ! Ou c'est moi qui lui dis !_

Morgane lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea en ruminant vers la princesse qui attendait un air intéressé peint sur le visage.

_-Alors ? _dit-elle_. Qui est-ce cet homme mystérieux que tu ne veux pas rencontrer._

_-Il s'agit de…. _Elle se retourna vers Gwen qui lui fit signe de continuer.

Elle se sentit prise au piège. Elle soupira.

_-C'est votre frère, _dit-elle tout de go.

Viviane écarquilla les yeux.

_-Arthur ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Morgane entreprit ainsi de lui raconter toute la scène alors qu'elle fixait des broches dans les beaux cheveux de la princesse. Il n'était pas habituel qu'elle se confie de cette manière à une noble, leurs humeurs étaient changeantes. Un jour, elles étaient vos amies, un autre vos pires ennemies. Peut-être n'était ce que la reine ?

_-Il faut l'excuser Morgane, mon frère peut se montrer assez_… elle chercha ses mots… _nous dirons antipathique mais il a un bon fond. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, à moins que la mouche en question ne l'attaque avec une épée._

_-Je ne juge personne, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis c'est tout._

Viviane se leva, ce fût à son tour de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne dira rien. De toute façon je doute qu'il s'enorgueillisse de s'être fait clouer le bec par une fille_, plaisanta-t-elle.

Morgane afficha un sourire espiègle, elle la remercia. Elle se sentit un peu mieux même si elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. Elle se demandait comment une jeune femme aussi douce pouvait avoir pour frère un homme tel que cet idiot.

….

Lorsque Morgane qui suivait Viviane entra dans la salle du festin, elle se dit que c'était la plus belle salle qu'elle avait vu. Des centaines de chandeliers illuminaient la pièce, des tapisseries rouges surmontées d'un dragon en fil d'or recouvraient les murs. _Un dragon_, se dit-elle, _un dragon, qu'elle ironie !_ Des plats en argents contenant des victuailles toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres firent saliver la jeune fille. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux cent personnes, de tels mets auraient pu nourrir tous les habitants de la ville basse et cela pendant une semaine. Les convives parfois très élégants parfois ridicules avec leurs plumes sur la tête discutaient en petits comités en attendant le début du repas et des festivités.

Morgane se sentait gênée, elle ne connaissait personne a par Gwen, elle fût soulagée de constater que Merlin était lui aussi présent, à côté de Gaius. Alors qu'elle entreprit d'aller à sa rencontre, elle s'arrêta net comme si une gigantesque plaque de verre était apparue devant elle, lui barrant le chemin. Le prince Arthur venait de repérer sa sœur parmi la foule. Il vint passer un bras protecteur autour de la taille de celle-ci et l'entraina plus loin dans la salle. Pas un regard, rien dans la direction de la curieuse servante qui lui avait témoigné si peu d'égard. En observant la scénette, Morgane se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance et se dirigea vers Merlin. Cet homme, elle le sentait avait un étrange pouvoir sur elle, Morgane ne pouvait supporter de perdre le contrôle de cette façon.

_-Merlin, tu es là !_ s'écria-t-elle.

_-Oui, je suis là_, répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Gwen qui venait vers eux. Gaius s'éclipsa non sans saluer les deux demoiselles.

_-Alors ce premier jour_, demanda Merlin en s'adressant à Morgane.

_-Parfait, je m'inquiétais pour rien en réalité. La princesse est adorable._

_-Elle est jolie tu ne trouves pas ?_ dit Gwen, si loyale.

_-Très jolie, quoiqu'un peu pâle à mon gout._ Gwen plissa les yeux en signe de réprobation, Morgane continua.

_-Mais oui! Elle a l'air si chétive, c'est comme si on ne la nourrissait pas ou qu'elle n'avait jamais mis le pied dehors…_

-_Sa mère est morte quand elle est née, Uther la considère comme la prunelle de ses yeux parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa défunte femme, enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte,_ dit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

-_C'est vrai_, répliqua Gwen, _il l'aime tellement et est si protecteur envers elle_.

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'enfermer_, répliqua Morgane avec feu. _Moi je dis qu'il cache quelque chose._

Ils se turent un instant. Gwen eu la bonne idée de changer de sujet.

_-Tu n'es pas déçue par le festin ? _demanda-elle.

_-Non pas du tout, tout est si beau ! Mais je me sens un peu perdue parmi cette foule d'inconnus._

Merlin sourit.

_-Tu sais les banquets, c'est toujours la même chose_, dit-il. _Des seigneurs ivres, des ragots, des messes basses et Arthur qui me hurle dessus, la routine en somme…._

Les deux servantes pouffèrent.

Uther choisit ce moment pour faire sa grande entrée. Les convives cessèrent de parler et exécutèrent une révérence collective alors que le roi se dirigeait vers sa place en bout de table. Le signal fût donné, tous se rapprochèrent de la table et attendirent que le roi s'asseye en premier comme le veut la coutume. Les serviteurs de table se pressèrent derrière les nobles prêts à répondre au moindre de leur désirs. Merlin, Morgane et Gwen se dirigèrent vers leur maîtres ou maîtresses respectifs et attendirent.

Elle prit conscience que Viviane était assise juste à côté d'Uther, Uther étant lui-même a côté de son fils. Morgane pria pour ne pas rentrer dans le champ de vision d'Arthur, elle se recula et tenta de se cacher derrière Gwen mais se fût inutile, les yeux du prince venaient de se poser sur elle. Le cœur de Morgana manqua un battement mais elle gonfla la poitrine et se tint très droite, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard scrutateur du prince.

Le roi se mit à débiter un petit discours pompeux.

-_Morgane !_

Gwen tentait de lui chuchotais quelques mots à l'oreille.

_-La princesse vient de me dire que le prince désire te voir après le festin._

Cette fois la jeune fille se sentit carrément défaillir. Ce fut au tour de Viviane de lui jeter un coup d'œil discret. Dans les yeux de la princesse, elle put y lire milles excuses.

L'appréhension la prit au ventre. _Je suis dans de beaux draps, _pensa Morgane_. _

…_.._

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la petite Viviane.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings : Voir Chapitre 1**

**Encore merci pour ces reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur !**

**Merci à Solariene pour avoir pris le temps de me lire. Merci à Roselia001, me dire que c'est bien écrit c'est un des plus beaux compliments que je puisse avoir, et à mes deux chouchoutes Kreuse et Juliet ! **

**Désolé d'avoir coupé le chapitre juste avant le petit entretien entre Arthur et Morgane, je ne vous ferez pas plus attendre.**

**En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**...**

**Chapitre 5: Certitudes et préjugés **

Morgane éprouva un étrange sentiment de déception alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte des appartements du prince. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'attacher aussi vite aux quelques personnes qui l'avaient reçues à bras ouverts. Merlin…Gwen…Gaius… Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter Camelot pour ne plus jamais y revenir, pour ne plus jamais les revoir. Ce fut au tour de la honte de la submerger, elle n'aurait pas dû contredire le prince, elle devait désormais en payer le prix.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, il était hors de question de partir à moins qu'il ne lui ordonne clairement de quitter les lieux sans délais. C'était grotesque, elle, une adulte à présent puisque aujourd'hui était le jour de son 18ème anniversaire, se sentait devant cet homme telle une enfant abandonnée que l'on convoque pour un sermon.

_-Entrez !_

Morgane entra et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle en évitant bien sûr de croiser le regard du prince qui entreprenait de changer de chemise. Elle rougit en apercevant cette nudité partielle et se gronda mentalement de son émoi. _« Idiote, idiote… »._

La jeune fille se concentra sur le décor qui l'entourait. La chambre était aussi grande qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Peut-être moins luxueuse, en effet des armoiries, épées et autres types d'armes étaient les seules décorations a proprement parlé de la pièce. Le lit était immense, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir pour un homme seul… Elle ne comprendrait jamais les nobles et c'était tant mieux. Leurs esprits belliqueux et hypocrites la rendaient confuse.

Arthur se tourna finalement vers Morgane, il semblait las. Sans doute le trop plein de bière pensa, t-elle. Il était pieds nus, portait un pantalon brun informe et désormais une ample chemise blanche. Son statut ne laissait cependant pas de doute. Cette expression arrogante sans doute…

_-Allons demoiselle_, dit-il en la fixant outrageusement, _approches ! Je ne mords pas_.

Désarçonnée par cet humour un peu brutal qui devait sans doute mettre les jeunes filles dans tous leurs états, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Idiote ! ». Elle s'approcha comme il le lui avait indiqué et s'inclina très bas tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un air de défis se peint sur son visage, il était hors de question qu'elle rende les armes avant de s'être battue.

-_Majesté, puisque vous m'offrez cette garantie, alors je consens à vous approcher._

Il sourit à son tour. Peut-être qu'avec un trait d'humour et de flatterie, elle parviendrait à garder sa place. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que la soumission ne l'aiderait pas et de toute manière, cela n'était pas son point fort.

_-Que me voulez-vous ?_

_-Ma sœur semble s'être entichée de toi._

Morgane tripota nerveusement sa robe. Viviane ne l'avait pas totalement trahie à ce qu'il semblait.

_-Elle est pleine de bonté monseigneur_, déclara-t-elle avec précaution.

_-Contrairement à moi n'est-ce-pas ?_

Cette fois, Morgane rougit de plus belle, confuse.

_-Ne fait pas cette tête, il n'y a rien à pardonner._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Vraiment. _

Il se détourna d'elle et se servit un verre.

_-Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement et je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris l'autre soir._

Morgane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche à ce moment, elle se contenta d'observer le prince qui à sa façon venait de s'excuser devant une humble servante. Elle s'était tant préparée à recevoir des remontrances qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à un scénario différent.

Il reprit.

_-Mais cela n'est pas le motif de ta présence ici._

_-Que puis-je faire pour sa majesté ?_ Articula-t-elle avec peine.

_-Seulement répondre avec mes questions avec sincérité._

Morgane se figea en entendant les paroles qui suivirent.

_-J'ai reçu ce matin une dépêche de Carmélide._

_-Non_, souffla-t-elle. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Arthur se tourna vers elle en haussa un sourcil, il tenait dans sa main le parchemin qui causerait la perte de la jeune fille.

_-Tu sais donc de quoi il s'agit_. Ce n'était pas une question mais elle répondit tout de même.

_-J'en ai peur._ Elle se contint et se jura de ne pas se mettre à sangloter.

Il s'approcha d'elle et après hésitation posa une main sur son épaule.

_-Je n'ai encore rien dit à mon père car je sais que Viviane t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir. Cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire et je suppose que tu es la cause de ce revirement._

_-Son altesse se soucie de sa sœur. _

_-En effet. C'est pourquoi je dois savoir la cause exacte de ton départ de Carmélide._

Il déroula le parchemin et parcouru rapidement son contenu.

_-Il est dit ici que tu es dangereuse et que tu as tenté de blesser le roi._

_-C'est un mensonge_ ! hurla-t-elle. Arthur se recula vivement surpris de cette intense réaction.

Morgane était à bout de souffle. Ce porc n'avait pas hésité à s'humilier délibérément devant un Pendragon dans le seul but de la détruire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Elle sentait la griffe de la reine dans cette grotesque mascarade. Si elle avait le malheur de remettre un pied la bas, elle serait sans doute exécutée. Arthur le savait.

_-Calmes toi Morgane._

Elle tiqua et sortit de sa stupeur en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec tant de douceur. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-Vous ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre n'est-ce pas ?_

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin. Morgane resta médusée par le changement que cette simple expression opérait sur ses traits. Il en devenait encore plus séduisant et paraissait moins dur. Elle se prit à l'imaginer cependant sur un champ de bataille, ses mains là pouvaient briser le cou d'un homme. Sans parler du sien.

A cette pensée, elle porta la main à sa gorge.

_-Alors que comptez-vous faire ?_

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répondit-il. J'attends d'abord que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé et si je juge tes explications satisfaisantes, je brulerais cette lettre et nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais.

_-Vous expliquez ?_

Elle avait bien trop honte pour lui parler de cela. Gwen était une chose mais lui… Impossible.

_-Je ne peux pas_, murmura-t-elle.

Arthur ne pourrait comprendre les avances d'un roi pour une fille de sa physionomie. Lui dévoiler cette histoire serait pour ainsi dire propager le doute dans son esprit. Il l'a prendrait pour une folle si elle ne révélait pas le secret de son accoutrement.

_-J'attends,_ insista le prince.

Il fallait penser vite et bien.

_-Je me suis seulement défendue votre altesse._

_-Défendue ?_ répéta-t-il perplexe.

_-Oui, je me suis défendue. _

Elle marchait sur des œufs.

_-J'ai malencontreusement renversé une carafe sur sa majesté et il m'a giflé. J'ai alors eu un geste déplacé… par pur réflexe_ ajouta-t-elle rapidement, _ce qui a provoqué mon renvoi immédiat et…_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, un son étrange sortait de la gorge du prince.

_Le monstre !_ Il riait !

Le sang de Morgane de fit qu'un tour.

_-Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi ! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé !_

Mais il continuait à rire de plus belle en se serrant les côtes. Après une minute qui pour Morgane, parue être une éternité, il parvint à énoncer quelques mots entre deux crises de fou rire.

_-C'était donc ça ?_s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée qu'il avale cette histoire sans broncher ou outrée de son impudence. Son visage sembla parler pour elle-même.

_-Ah fillette, je me souviens de toi quand tu m'as traité d'idiot devant mes chevaliers alors je veux bien croire que tu es frappée ce pauvre imbécile._

_-Mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de…_

_-Tiens donc ! Tu as le sang chaud et je respecte cela !_

_-Vous êtes impossible !_

Arthur essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il tenta de reprendre contenance.

_-Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi. Si j'étais injuste, je dirais que tu es pire que Merlin. Enfin, visiblement tu es consciente de l'honneur qui t'a été fait._

L'envie de le gifler la démangeait mais elle se contenta de lui jeter le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable.

_-Allez ! File fillette et que je n'entende plus parler de cette histoire. _

Morgane serra les dents et se souvint que l'étiquette imposait une révérence, même si cela lui coutait. Elle s'abaissa légèrement, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal vu l'attitude de cet homme qui pouvait se montrer juste et idiot dans un laps de temps d'une seconde à peine.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de sa grossièreté et s'éloigna, furibonde.

_-Ah et Morgane, n'oublies pas que tu as une dette envers moi._

_-Ce sera tout sire ?_ Elle mit autant de vinaigre dans son ton qu'elle le put.

_-Ce sera tout…Pour l'instant_, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Elle claqua la porte en sortant alors que le prince affichait un large sourire. Elle aurait hurlé si elle avait un peu moins d'estime pour elle-même et puis il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. D'une certaine manière. Ce qui le rendait encore plus agaçant.

_Une dette. Une dette ?_ Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour la rembourser cette satané dette !

**...**

Morgane couru plus qu'elle ne marcha, impatiente de raconter à Gwen ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait que celle-ci n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu en perdre une miette mais Morgane s'était juré de garder pour elle quelques détails gênants tels que le rire mortifiant du prince.

Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ! Il était cruel de se moquer d'elle de cette façon même si il lui avait semblé être un autre homme une fraction de seconde auparavant. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la maison de Gwen.

_-Surprise !_ S'exclamèrent Merlin et Gwen à l'unisson.

_-Joyeux anniversaire Morgane_, déclara Gwen en venant l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

_-Joyeux anniversaire_, répéta Merlin en la gratifiant d'un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

_-Oh,_ souffla Morgane.

Dans les embrassades de son amie, la colère tomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Toute la pression retomba et elle se mit finalement à sangloter en serrant sa compagne dans ses bras.

Gwen, surprise, se recula vivement pour scruter le visage de Morgane et Merlin vint à sa rescousse.

_-Ne pense plus à ça Morgane, c'est terminé maintenant !_ dit-il.

_-Mais…_

_-On ne veut rien savoir avant que tu aies ouvert ton cadeau et mangée une part de gâteau !_ déclara Gwen.

_-Sèches tes larmes_, lui chuchota Merlin en l'attirant vers la table surmontée d'un gâteau de taille moyenne avec un glaçage impeccable.

Morgane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle ne se souvenait pas de leur avoir dit que c'était son anniversaire. Elle était plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaitre.

Gwen sembla lire dans ses pensées.

_-C'est Gaius qui nous l'a dit._

_-Alice,_ murmura Morgane, reconnaissante.

_-C'est moi qui ait fait le gâteau,_ tonna Merlin.

_-Menteur !_ s'écria Gwen.

_-Bon d'accord, j'ai juste ramené certaines petites choses de la cuisine._

_-Volé serait un terme plus exact !_ répliqua-t-elle. _Et le pire, c'est que je suis complice ! Moi ! Complice d'un crime !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ces effusions réchauffèrent le cœur de Morgane. Qu'il était bon d'avoir des amis et de ne point devoir les perdre.

_**...**_

_-Allez ouvres le ! Ouvres-le !_

Merlin et Gwen ne tenaient plus en place. Morgane prit le petit paquet qui n'était autre qu'un morceau de tissu beige et entreprit de révéler aux lueurs des chandelles ce qu'il contenait.

_-Oh non !_ Dit-elle en apercevant un fin collier fait d'argent. _Non, je ne mérite pas ça, ça a du vous couter une fortune !_

_-Mais si tu le mérites Morgane_, dit Gwen. _Et puis Gaius nous a un peu aidés. On voulait tellement te faire plaisir._

Merlin se leva, s'empara de l'objet du délit et le plaça délicatement autour du cou de la jeune fille. La chaine surmontée d'un _« M »_ très fin était du plus bel effet sur la peau blanche de Morgane.

_-Au début, on s'est dit qu'un « A » aurait été plus approprié mais…_

Merlin manqua de justesse de se recevoir en pleine figure la dernière part du gâteau.

_-Très drôle Merlin_, le réprimanda Morgane en se léchant les doigts, _vraiment hilarant._

_-Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant enlève cette chose que tu as sur le visage et admire toi dans le miroir._

_-Pardon?_ Morgane lança un regard accusateur à Gwen qui secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit. La jeune fille se retourna vers Merlin qui affichait un regard moqueur.

_-Tu n'es pas très discrète Morgane, et quoique les gens disent je ne suis pas si idiot que ça._

_-Mais tu…_ Elle haussa un sourcil. _Pas très discrète à propos de quoi ?_ Elle préférait jouer les arriérés, peut-être n'était ce que pure coïncidence.

-_Tu n'arrêtes pas de tripoter ce…bandeau… comme tu l'appelles. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien au visage. _

Un silence s'installa dans la maison. Gwen n'ouvrait pas la bouche, mortifiée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais Morgane après avoir lu dans le regard malicieux de Merlin, se dit qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus que ce simple serviteur en lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus pourtant elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui.

Elle souffla puis sourit.

-_Dans ce cas, je te dois des explications Merlin_, dit-elle en rompant le silence. Elle retira le bandeau et entreprit de tout lui raconter.

Après des _oh_ et des _ah, je comprends maintenant_, Merlin se demanda si l'entretien avec Arthur avait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire.

_-Tu ne lui a quand même pas tout dit !_ S'indigna Gwen,_ le seul but de cette manœuvre est bien de ne pas te faire embêter par des hommes tels que lui !_

_-Non Gwen, je n'ai rien dit à propos de mon accoutrement ou de mon petit jeu mais il a reçu une missive de Carmélide qui disait en gros que j'avais agressé le roi._

_-Quoi ?!_ S'exclamèrent Merlin et Gwen à l'unisson.

Morgane sourit.

-_Ne vous en faîtes pas, je lui raconté une toute autre histoire, comme quoi j'aurais été renvoyée après une négligence de ma part et… je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Pour être honnête je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je lui aie raconté._

_-Et il a tout gobé ?_ Plaisanta Merlin.

_-Eh oui, il a gobé non seulement la charrette mais aussi les bœufs._

Merlin éclata de rire.

_-Au moins, il a eu la bonté de ne pas avertir son père avant de t'avoir parlé_, répliqua Gwen fidèle à elle-même. Elle était résolue à voire le bon en chaque personne.

_-C'est vrai mais désormais, j'ai une dette envers lui._

Cette nuit la Morgane repensa au prince. Elle serra contre son coeur le petit collier d'argent.

_Que va-t-il me demander ?_ pensa elle.

**...**

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… **


End file.
